Forgiven
by kristen chaos
Summary: [completed!][reposted!] Heart broken, Kagome leaves InuYasha because she see's something she never wanted to. Is it too late for InuYasha to explain what happened? Or will he be forgiven? LEMONINUxKAG


**Disclaimer: **Takahashi-san owns the brilliance of what we call InuYasha; not me.

_Characters:_ InuYasha and Kagome.  
_Summary: _Heart broken, Kagome tries to get away from InuYasha after she see's something she never wanted to. Is it too late for InuYasha to explain to her what happened? Or will he be forgiven?  
_Rating: _**MATURE**; that means LEMON people!

_Yes, I am very much aware that this story has been published before, but that was me. I deleted all of my stories, but I'm reposting this one because I loved it so much._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Thunder rolled through the clouds, lightning lightened the sky with its neon glow. The thunderstorm seemingly understood the feelings in the surrounding area. The wind blew, throwing around leaves and twigs as if gravity itself was not in its way. The deep green grass shuffled slightly with the noise of the bells around the temples and the rustle of the trees. Rain fell from the heavens, soaking the earthy tones into a mixed puddle of a murky brown.

Two people, a woman and man, stood away from each other. Tears running down one face, regret on the others. Looking up into the gray clouds, one strand of sunlight peaking from beneath its heavy content, the woman turned her head and looked at her supposed lover and back towards the grass beneath her feet.

The man sighed and nodded to himself, lost in his own thoughts. _I shouldn't have said those words. Damn it, I thought I had my feelings all figured out. And look what happens, it turns out like this! I never meant to hurt Kagome. Kikyo wasn't supposed to be there, damn it. _

His head turned towards his rightful claim, regret and sincere sadness laced within the golden depths of his eyes. He shuffled and sighed. His blood red kimono dripped with the heavy rain that saturated the fabric.

Said woman wiped one tear of many off of her red, tear stained cheek. The salty taste lingered in her mouth as she licked her lips. She sniffled and wiped her runny nose. Her pale, glowing hands dropped to her side to hold onto her forest green skirt. She dropped down to her blood soaked knees and sobbed. Her shoulders shook with deep found confusion and sorrow.

The man trudged through the grass, leaving grass imprints on the bottoms of his feet; over towards the girl he had promised so many years back to protect and to stay by her side. _So many broken promises. _

"Kagome," the gruff voice sounded, hesitant and timid, like a school boy getting courage to talk to his crush. _I want to make everything right…_

No answer came from her, except harsh, deep breaths laboring their way inside and out of the woman's lungs. Her body had tensed; her hands grasped her drenched white schoolgirl shirt with bone shattering strength.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt you. She was just there… and I-"

A sharp look came into Kagome eye's as she lashed out harsh words. "Stop, Inuyasha! You promised me that you'd stay by my side. You promised that nothing would separate us! YOU LIED TO ME, INUYASHA!" The words made Inuyasha stop. He stared blankly at the face that once had a twinkle to it; the face that _he_ used to make twinkle.

"Listen to me, Kagome!" Inuyasha started, determined to make things right. _I will._ "Kikyo wasn't supposed to be around this place. I had to tell you something!"

Kagome looked up at her hanyou's face. She saw the hurt that lingered on his face. His pained expression made her want to cringe inside. She felt her whole world deteriorating. Her insides crumbled. Memories flashed through her mind. _Pale, glistening legs, lips upon lips, his eyes looking at her. _She scowled. She wouldn't go through this heartbreak again. She refused. _I will not do this again. I'll be damned._

She got up and stood on her tip-toes, determined to look at Inuyasha square in the eyes and show him all of the emotions that circled in the depths of her soul. She was going to make him hurt with the feeling that she had.

"Now you listen to me. All you had to tell me was nothing. You could have told me that you didn't want me! You didn't have to _show_ me!" Kagome growled through clenched teeth. She stepped away, off her tip-toes, and ran.

The ground was slick, making her slip and slide with every step she took. The rain pounded on her face, it poured down at an angle to make it even harder for her to see where she was going. Her brown shoes were soaked through, making them squeak, giving away her position even more than she already was with her loud snorting noises and sobbing.

She ran into bushes and twigs. She didn't notice the feeling of the scratches, and the stinging of the blood. The branches clawed at her skin and ripped gashes through her flesh, not caring if she healed or scarred. She fell and knew that Inuyasha was going to try and find her soon. She got off her grass stained butt and fled through the trees to an opening. There sat the wooden well; the well that could take her to her own time, where she didn't have to think about Inuyasha. Yes, that's where she was going. Maybe she could live there in peace.

* * *

Inuyasha saw Kagome break a run for it. He stood there, blank faced. The rain impaled his skin, leaves falling from their perches in the trees, to his body, leaving tiny scratch marks upon his bronzed skin.

_She… she left me. She thinks I did that on purpose. It… it wasn't me, Kagome! Please! Listen to me!_

Inuyasha went down on all fours and shook himself off of water, so he wouldn't be dragged and slowed down. _Just like a dog, that's what she would have said._

He sniffed the ground slowly, trying to get the tiniest scent of his beloved. He found a trace and went to the east.

He had been running through the forest, noticing blood and the tiniest bits of her hair throughout the course. He had been worried about her. She could have done something rash in the moment of extreme anger. But he wouldn't think of anything. He would find her and explain to her the situation… and finally make her hi…. He stopped mid-thought and saw Kagome run towards the well.

"Kagome!" He yelled, not noticing how she looked back at him and then to the well, hesitant. He sped up and landed a distance away from her.

Kagome looked at the well timidly. She looked back at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "What do you want with me, Inuyasha!? You already took my heart, my life, and your past lover took part of my soul. What? Do you want all of it now!?" She babbled on. She didn't notice how Inuyasha had gotten closer to her on every word she took. Finally, she stopped, realizing the two were face to face, inch to inch, almost fully pressed together.

"Kagome, listen." Inuyasha started, and didn't wait for a reply from Kagome. A blush crept up to his face and stayed there while he talked. "Earlier on today, what you saw is not what you think. I'm not very good with words, so I was practicing... things. I thought I finally had it down when I thought I saw you. I was so wrapped up in thoughts about you; I didn't notice that a spell was placed on me!"

"… And what spell would that be, Inuyasha? The spell that you're still not over Kikyo?" Kagome interrupted with venom in her voice as she said her incarnation's name. Her gaze went to the right side of Inuyasha's head to look at his silver hair plastered to his face.

"No, Kagome! Damn it, listen to me! I thought she was you!"

A gasp was heard and Kagome focused her gaze back on Inuyasha's face as he continued on.

"She made me think that she was you. I told her what I was rehearsing; and… well… that's when you saw us!" Inuyasha finished, taking a deep breath. He noticed that the rain had let up and that sun was filtering through the sky, leaving little rainbow droplets scattered across the field.

"You… you thought_ she _was _me_?!" Kagome asked with a high pitched voice, looking at her hanyou with disbelief. She raised her hand to caress his soft cheek. "Wha… what did you rehearse?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. _This is what I have been waiting for. Feh! I can do it! _Inuyasha blushed, but he continued on. "I… I rehearsed this."

With that, a kiss was placed upon luscious lips. It was a gentle, but loving kiss, that earned a gasp and moan from the woman receiving it.

Inuyasha pulled back to let Kagome catch her breath. He gathered up his courage and took another breath.

"Kagome, will you… do you want to… I mean, what I'm saying is…"

"Yes, I'll be your mate!" Kagome squealed, throwing herself into the arms of her hanyou. She kissed his forehead, cheek, lips, jaw, and nose. She squeezed him and started to cry.

Inuyasha sat down, bringing Kagome down to his lap. "Feh, wench. Don't get too choked up." He said jokingly. He ran his clawed hand through her hair to calm her down. Suddenly, and with surprise, Kagome latched onto his lips. He sat there stunned for a second, but started to join in. He started to massage her lips and he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome complied at once, loving the attention her mouth was getting.

Tongue rivaled tongue as the war of passion continued on.

Kagome turned around fully and straddled Inuyasha's waste. She kissed his neck and brought her hands up to his haori. She carefully peeled it off his skin and ran her hands down his muscled, toned chest. It rippled in a delightful effect.

Inuyasha held onto Kagome, slipping his hands up her shirt, carefully dragging his claws slightly along the exterior of her back, earning a moan. He slipped the shirt up over Kagome's head and marveled in the beauty of her well-toned body. He gazed at her perked breasts in delight. His one hand slipped from her back, to front, to slice through her red laced bra.

Kagome felt the tug of her bra, and the coldness on her breasts. She gasped as Inuyasha took one in his palm and squeezed it. His head went to her right breast, and sucked on her hardened nipple. His tongue lolled it around in circles, making Kagome moan, making her head fall back and her black hair cascading down her pale back. He moved to the other one, paying attention to the nipple, blowing on it.

Kagome arched her back at the attention she was receiving. Inuyasha traveled down, kissing down her flat stomach and kissed her bellybutton. Trailing his hands to her bottom, he lifted her up off his lap and grabbed her skirt and pulled it off, revealing black lace panties. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha ripped through her underwear and let his claw trail down her outer lips.

Inuyasha smelled the enticing arousal scent, that reached an all time high, and he couldn't control himself much longer. He licked her core and Kagome mumbled incoherent gasps of words. He found her jewel and stroked it with his velvety tongue. His tongue circled it, crisscrossed it, and mimicked these patterns until Kagome was on the edge.

Kagome arched her back and found her release. Inuyasha lapped the juices, never missing one drop. He forced her to look at him lick the cum off his fingers. Kagome moaned as he did this.

As Kagome lay beneath him, grasping the grass beneath her, Inuyasha climbed over her. He put his elbows on either side of her, holding his body up as not to crush his soon to be mate.

Kagome took off his pants for him. She looked at his endowments and blushed and looked away. She gasped and tears streamed down her face.

He had entered her, kissing her lips softly. He kissed her diamond tears off her face. Whispering into her ear a soft lullaby, he promised that the pain would end soon. He looked at her eyes, asking her if she was alright to go on. She bucked her hips upward as a yes.

Sliding out, pounding right back in, Inuyasha tried to control the beast that lay inside him. He grunted, sweat rolling down his body. He slowed his pace to a more reasonable pace.

"Move with me," he grunted out, changing positions with him. She now sat on top of him, as he lay beneath her. He grasped her hips, putting small claw marks upon her pale, sweaty skin.

Kagome put her hands on his chest and moved up and down, matching Inuyasha's pace easily now.

As Inuyasha went faster, pounding up into her harder, Kagome met his pace just as evenly. Gasping for air, Kagome slowed her pace, arching her back. Her abdomen felt like fire, ready to burst.

Inuyasha, yet again, switched their positions, getting ready for Kagome to reach her peak. He growled, letting his beast take over.

Eyes growing red, purple stripes on his cheeks, and fangs getting longer, Kagome caressed his cheek, knowing that she wouldn't get hurt.

"I love you, Inuyasha," She gasped out, feeling the heat sear out of her. She hit her peek, screaming Inuyasha's name out in pleasure. She grasped onto his shoulders, clawing them.

Inuyasha hit his peek at the same time. His fangs came down onto her neck, slicing through her skin, making Kagome scream out.

_You are my mate._

With his fangs still in her neck, he gave a few more pumps, his member throbbing at how tight his mate was. He let himself calm down, taking his fangs out of her neck and licking the blood that dripped down onto her collar bone.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was slowly changing back.

"I love you, my mate, my love."

Inuyasha growled in response, taking Kagome roughly into his mouth. His lips soothed hers, letting his tongue slip in her mouth. He pulled out from her, and lay on the ground next to her, wrapping her up in his large arms.

"Mate," he said in a groggily voice.

"Mate," she responded back.

"I love you,"

Kagome looked at him with love in her eyes, and kissed his tanned chest, cuddling up to him.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and fell into a deep sleep.

This was the first night that they made love to each other, the first night that they became mates, and the first time Inuyasha ever said 'I love you.'

* * *

_Ahhe, yes. I do so like this story for being one of my firsts. It's not great, but it's hella good for being written so early in my writing career._

_Reviews are dandy._

_**YES; **I'm planning on writing more stories, so pleaseeepleaseeplease click Author Updates!_

kristen chaos:


End file.
